Галактический стандартный кредит
250x250px|right|Символ стандартного кредита. Галактический кредитный стандарт ( ) — основная валюта Галактики со времен Галактической Республики. Галактический кредитный стандарт также называли «'кредит'» ( ) или кратко «'кред'» ( ). Кроме того, эта валюта была известна как «'республиканский датарий'» ( ) и «'имперский кредит'» ( ). Впервые Галактический стандартный кредит был учреждён на Тайнике. С самого начала кредит опирался на богатство планеты Муунилинст и Межгалактический банковский клан. Во время Войн клонов, клан субсидировал валюты как сепаратистов, так и Республики. Так же клан поступил и несколько десятилетий спустя для Новой республики и Галактической империи. Одна десятая часть кредитов называлась децикред. Виды Кредит был формой цифровой валюты с карточками в обращении. Несмотря на то, что они были примерно одного размера, карты иногда различались своим видом и дизайном, скорее всего, в зависимости от того, сколько они стоили. На пике развития Галактической Республики кредитные чипы стали популярными. Во время Войн клонов, кредит появился в виде маленьких металлических слитков. Были также кубики, которые были предположительно похожи на чипы. Ближе к концу существования Галактической Империи популярность физической валюты возросла, так как жители Галактики ожидали разрешения Галактической Гражданской войны. Многие опасались, что кредитные чипы могут стать бесполезными после войны. В некоторых местах, таких как первая Звезда Смерти, доступ к кредитам можно получить с помощью дебетового кода. Кредиты могут быть переведены или сняты с карты счета. Они обычно использовались игроками в саббак или пазаак. Охотники за головами также получали согласованное количество кредитов после выполнения задания или миссии. Закат Во время Войн клонов и даже до этого, многие жители галактики были обеспокоены исходом войны и ее влиянием на галактическую экономику. Из-за этого, подавляющее большинство планет вне Ядра и Внутреннего Кольца не стали принимать кредиты. Эти планеты и регионы начали чеканить свои собственные специальные валюты. В 22 ДБЯ Межгалактический банковский клан создавал новые валюты по ставке двадцать в день, а валютная система управления межгалактической валютой управляла валютами. Империя продолжала использовать кредит, теперь называемый Имперским кредитом, в качестве основной валюты, и во времена правления Императора Палпатина мало кто не принимал его. Даже Альянс за восстановление Республики использовал его вместе с собственным кредитом Альянса, поскольку это была самая используемая и самая простая в использовании валюта в галактике. Имперские кредиты существовали в монетах и чипах различных номиналов: 0,1, 0,2, 0,5, 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1000, 2000 и 5000. Кроме того, на монетах имперского кредита, на аверсе были изображения, связанные с важными элементами в Империи. Например, кредитная монета, номиналом 1000, имела изображение Императорского дворца.Monopoly Star Wars - Limited Collector's Edition - 1996 Хотя существовали монеты большего номинала, они не были широко распространены по всей галактике.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition После падения Империи в битве при Эндоре появилось много разных валют. Хотя Новая Республика вернула себе кредит, она ни в коем случае не была самой приемлемой денежной единицей в галактике. Многие регионы, включая Имперский Осколок, снова начали печатать свои собственные валюты. В течение этого времени обменные курсы сильно колебались, и иногда было трудно найти кого-нибудь, кто бы обменял бы одну на другую. Торговцы, контрабандисты и законные перевозчики предпочитали иметь дело с драгоценными металлами и товарами, поскольку ни Новая Республика, ни Остаток Империи не принимали валюту другого. За кулисами В дополнительном материале, написанном Джорджем Лукасом в 1977 году, он описал «Монету Галактического Царства» как имеющую две формы: «кредитную единицу», которая не описана, и и квадратную хрустальную монету. Хрустальная монета не воспроизводилась никем, кроме Империи.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Символ кредита ( ) следует традиции из реальной жизни государств, используя букву алфавита, пересекаемую одной или двумя строками для обозначения символа валюты. Кредитный знак - это буква «Реш», пересекаемая двумя строчками в верхнем левом углу, при этом «Реш» может означать «Республика». Символ кредита повторяет тенденцию использования символов валюты в реальной жизни, таких как британский фунт стерлингов (£), евро Европейского союза (€), американский доллар ($), цент (¢) и многие другие. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' * *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''HoloNet News'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * * * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Death Star'' * *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars #1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' * * *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * * *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' * * * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' * * * * * * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * * * * * * * * * *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Invasion: Refugees 5'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Yoda Stories * Star Wars: Tiny Death Star Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''The Politics of Contraband'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Supernova'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Ссылки * Примечания и сноски См. также * Кореллианский кредит * Галактическая экономика Категория:Валюта